(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for processing an anti-counterfeiting pattern and a method thereof, and an apparatus for detecting an anti-counterfeiting pattern and a method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for processing an anti-counterfeiting pattern by using a laser processing system and a method thereof, and an apparatus for detecting an anti-counterfeiting pattern and a method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Recently, a financial supervisory authority has determined that forgery and tampering incidents have reached a dangerous level such as through appearance of counterfeit 100,000 won checks that are so elaborately forged that it is difficult to easily discern authenticity thereof, and is reviewing various methods such as a check usage procedure improvement and a check design and material change to prevent the illegal forgery and tampering of the checks.
In a check anti-counterfeiting field, a technique such as protruding silver, a Sharon silver, a dichroic fluorescent ink, and the like is applied, however it is generally observed whether a counterfeit is generated by irradiating ultraviolet rays or a bright light. Because the counterfeiting is judged by eyes, an error depending on a discriminator individual may be generated.
Accordingly, introduction of a processing technique of the anti-counterfeiting pattern by more rapidly processing an anti-counterfeiting pattern with a lower cost to be applied to an object such as the check and a detecting technique of the anti-counterfeiting pattern rapidly detecting the anti-counterfeiting pattern with the lower cost is required.
Also, in various fields such as luxury goods, jewellery, old documents, confidential documents, and passports, an anti-counterfeiting technique is required.